User talk:Jet'ika
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jet'ika page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:Roranoa zoro|'''--Roranoa zoro']] :Have fun :) sorry dude but you can't use the Mera Mera no Mi someone already has it --Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk 16:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Thanks for coming to the Ship of Fools Wiki! Yes, you can create stories and characters based in the future (but about like 100 yrs later or something without the canon OP charactersbecause we don't what happen in the future of OP). We have some stories like that like the Shells Chapters made by Lvdoomie. Sorry but we don't alloed alternate universe version as we trying to make our stories to interwine with the events in the OP storyline. No, canon DFs can not be used unless the user is confirmed dead in the manga. AS for stories that take in the far future with the users that should be dead already, it should be possible. FoolishMortalFOOL User_talk:FoolishMortalFOOL 19:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Not all of my pics for Tiara are Erza though. What if i used Erza knightwalker would that be ok? With short hair Matarrok 17:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Couple'o answers :) Yo, Firstly!! Yes you can use the template design :) As I myself copied it somewhat from Kazekage but tweaking a few bit's. You don't have to ask to have a similar one :) Secondly, About the cross pirates. . . I noticed the user that created it is still somewhat active, all I can generically do is recommend that you ask it's author's permission if you can have it/the name. If not then I can ask him to edit it somewhat in a certain amount of time or else it will be given to you who will use it. So really! You must ask User:Acefan4242546 if you can have the Cross Pirates page :) '1NF3RNO ' talk 15:21, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Yo!!! Hollaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ;D I was wondering if your ever going to use the Han Han no Mi in stories and shizz? If you don't want it or something . . . can Ii have it? My best friend gave me an amazing idea to create a fruit on Anti matter, but ya beat me too it T~T But uhhh yeh . . . Just seeing if you would let me have it when you didn't want it or something >_> '1NF3RNO ' talk 20:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Really? *-* Thank you so much!!! xD I really am Grateful, you have my undying gratitude!!!!! XD '1NF3RNO ' talk 09:52, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Kurrashu Well now that you mention it, I hardly used it since i created it so, Yeah you can go ahead and have the Kurrashu Kurrashu no Mi Highestbounty123 08:14, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Don't mention it Jet, Have fun with it and you may go ahead and rename and do whatever ya wish with it Highestbounty123 08:37, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Gifs Yo Jet what's up? Im fine, Well i have a question that has been on my mind for......since your page in Fairy Tail Fanon, Scar, I've been wondering where do ya get all these gifs? I can tell they ain't from Gifsoup since they don't have the Gifsoup thingy of the side downwards. Highestbounty123 14:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Wow didn't expect that. That's awesome Jet ahaha well now my curiousity is gone.......I think Highestbounty123 15:23, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Jet-sama Fufufu! Jet-sama I was wondering could I have your Resu Resu no Mi, if your not using it? also if your inerested you could have my Loki Loki no Mi since I don't have a use for it, so would you want to make a trade or something? thanks, 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 15:57, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Well thanks anyway, hope your story is a big hit!!!! 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 16:11, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi? Is it available? Because currently my rock DF has problems because I picked it from another page and I need to completely remodel the concept. Since I see that the Devil Fruit has no user, I have come here to ask you if I could use it? It's just that I would have to abandon a big part of my project. If you do, I'll definitely repay you, whenever you need a DF and I have a spare one, I'll give it to you. Thanks for your consideration. '☆ DC2 ☆''' (You in mah territory, biotch!) 16:35, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks but i have no idea what you mean? i just create new page? Oh dude, i see what i did wrong thank you ^_^ woooops Jet! Ahoy Jet, DJ here. I was wondering sence I am making fighting style on my main characters page. This character Tyson, so you character Sid uses Kyokuba Kenpo that fits right in my style as example. I though to ask you if I can use it as an example? DJ Thanks man, by the way congrats for becoming Committee member. DJ I would have posted this in the comments, except I had to delete the page so... anyway, don't give up on the idea of a fate-based power just yet. I'm kinda interested in seeing how it would actually work, and it would be awesome if it did.13th madman (talk) 15:15, October 31, 2012 (UTC)